John Deacon Preston
' John Deacon Preston' No, his mind is not for rent to any god or government Always hopeful, yet discontent He knows changes aren't permanent, but change is '' --Rush *''Played by: ''Chance *''Model: ''Christian Bale *Euthanatos Adept mage, Knights of Radamanthys *''Chantry: ''Othala House, Guardian *''Cabal: ''Red Rocks Guardians *Deacon's sheet *''Profession: ''Student of humanity and professional gambler (read: unemployed but with some means) *''Known ICly as: '''Tin Man', 'Batman' *''Allied PCs: **Carl Trask - friend and sometimes-instructor **'Desiree Sinclair' - catalyst on legs, aka Dorothy **Finn - friend and instructor in melee **Jeremiah Sinclair - friend **Lerrick Walker - friend in the making, combat-magic instructor **Mike Hammersmith - cabalmate, friend, recent lover **PJ Rose - friend dating back to LA, source of his name **Ross Greeve - sensei and friend **Stefan Michaelsson - 'surrogate father', friend, cabal leader, former mentor *''Allied NPCs:'' ** Dr. Tybalt Brandt - Euthanatos Adept, psychiatrist specializing in grief and trauma counseling *Bat nipples? About Deacon Deacon is the result of a Genegineer project to create a MIB prototype with some of the combat-readiness of the HIT Mark without cybernetics. These clone-creations were engineered for different physical abilities -- in Deacon's case, Dexterity -- for different roles in the field. He is currently an avid and curious student of humanity, and is attempting to learn as much as he can about what it is to be human. He often stumbles in the social realm when he encounters things that are not straightforward, but he maintains good, if old-fashioned, manners and makes an effort to be polite and pleasant. His openness and the sincerity with which he speaks both make him quite likeable, which often surprises him. Factoids *Takes his coffee black, one sugar -- but also loves lattes and cappuccino. *Favorite foods include anything with subtle but complex flavors and textures, chocolate mint anything, and maraschino cherries. *Favorite color: most shades of blue. *Loves to cook. *If he's drinking, it's usually wine, or a quality brandy or cognac. He really doesn't like beer. *He has a train set mounted on the ceiling of his study in his apartment. A ''running ''train set. *Answer to the eternal question: Black boxer-briefs. *His tattoos: **His largest tattoo covers his entire back. The artistic subject is a gorgeous, heavily black-defined phoenix with a mechanical sort of feel, just emerging and spreading its wings from a clockwork-style egg at the small of his back. The colors are all the hues of fire and metal, lending it an almost steampunkish feel, mixed with art deco for good measure. **He also has smaller tattoos around each wrist and ankle, small narrow backs of licking flames in a repetitive patter. They are thin enough to be mistaken for jewelry at all but close range, and are able to be covered by shirt cuffs. His Apartment at Othala The apartment is a large open space, with a kitchen to one side, a large one, and two doors -- likely bedroom and bathroom. The rest of the large space is grouped into functional sections by furniture and such: one corner is home to a weight bench and treadmill for workouts, another corner is lined with full bookshelves, a desk, and a cofmortable desk chair, the center area is home to a large sofa and two comfy chairs flanking a low coffee table, with a few occasional tables here and there as appropriate. The dining table is near the half-wall to the kitchen, and the kitchen itself is a cook's wet dream, clearly configured for someone who enjoys cooking. Lots of shiny appliances. Off to one side, in the library/study area, is something which looks like a small pup tent in dark blue. The predominant color scheme is cream and shades of blue, the sofa and chairs in a soft-looking, attractively-worn oxblood color, and soft rugs underfoot pick up those colors. Oriental rugs, nice ones. There's a television with a TiVO and a compact stereo housed in a small entertainment cabinet -- and a keen eye will spot the speakers mounted on the walls close to the ceiling. An even keener eye might notice that over the study there is a train set mounted to the ceiling. A running train set. Also? The place is spotless. Immaculate. Just short of anal-retentive. The bathroom is quite lavish for an apartment -- larger than one might expect, with a separate tub large enough for a tall broad-shouldered man to soak in comfortably, with jacuzzi jets, even. The shower is a separate glassed-in stall with immaculate white and cobalt-blue tile, a pair of shower heads kitty-corner to one another at different heights. It's large enough for a small party of four if they're very good friends. The linens and bath mat and other trimmings are in an aqua-blue, with most of the darker parts in cobalt tile, and the wood fittings are a pale, smooth, waxed sort, a color that is reminiscent of beach sand. There is a small tile mosaic over the tub of a group of brightly-colored tropical fish. The linen closet is well-stocked, and the drawers of the sink vanity hold a variety of the usual expected bathroom items. One might note that in lieu of an electric razor, he has an old-style shaving kit and a straight razor. Yes, he shaves with a weapon. The Canine Adorableness, Layla Identities John Deacon Preston *Under the name John Deacon Preston, he has a work record and references, and licensing as a professional bodyguard, including federal firearms carry permits and all other necessary government ID and records. *He has two vehicles on record as his, a four year old Toyota and a Harley-Davidson Softail Deluxe, both completely paid for. He has also declared a nice chunk of change on his taxes as gambling income -- 50-100K per year. He has the usual assortment of credit cards (Amex, Visa, MasterCard), all paid up on time. His income is salaried by month rather than weekly - there's also things listed in those records as 'performance bonuses,' 'off-hours differential,' and the very cryptic 'risk bonuses.' *DOB: 3/16/1980. Education: GED received 2001, SAT with solid collegiate scores in 2003 Christian Benjamin Sinclair *An alternate identity, Christian Benjamin Sinclair, has been created from scratch as Catherine's adoptive son. It was listed as a private adoption and as a result the parental records are 'sealed.' *The educational records are shown as being largely of the home-schooling variety with tutors, but he has records for taking the SATs (with a respectable but not stellar score) and being admitted as a student at UCB in 1998 in the Mathematics department. The educational record shows sporadic attendance and no actual degree attained. All classes listed on his curriculum are large-lecture classes with enough students in them that remembering any individual student would be difficult. *His employment record is similarly spotty; he has reported income mostly coming from gambling for the past ten years. He has a fair amount of savings and a pristine credit rating, with accounts from VISA, MasterCard and Amex all on record. *DOB: 6/24/1980, Adoption date: same. The Wages of Sin http://www.harley-davidson.com/en_US/Motorcycles/softail-deluxe.html#/pnw Harley Softail Deluxe - Birch White/Vivid Black Won at a casino in January 2011 Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Euthanatos Category:Traditions